Just Friends
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Louisa has gone to Dorset, after the decision of not marrying Martin. Martin is regretting not marrying Louisa. A different storyline after series 3.
1. Chapter 1

Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures. I **do not** own anything! 

I hope this story is a bit better to previous ones. I do apologise if it is not.

It might even prove that I did get a B in English!

Chapter One: Loneliness

Martin collected the second lot of patient notes not long after complaining to Pauline that people with paper cuts should not be allowed an appointment.

"Mrs Timmons!" he shouted from his desk.

Martin waited until the middle-aged woman came slowly strolling in and placed herself carefully on the chair opposite.

"When you are quite ready," he said angrily

"Oh well, you see I have been having some trouble with my right eye" Mrs Timmons explained, "Its been red and swollen for a few days, its alright now"

"So, you decided until your eye was adequate before consulting with me"

"I did want to bother you," she said innocently.

"Well, you wouldn't have bothered me if you saw me earlier, you are now!" he bellowed and felt burning on his cheeks.

He rose from his desk and walked round to sit in front of Mrs Timmons.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm examining you"

Martin looked professionally into her eye and could see that there was nothing wrong with it.

"For goodness sake, there doesn't seem to be any inflammation of any tissue, nor does it seem infected in any way. Next time see me when you are actually ill!" he moaned,

"Then why was it red?" she asked.

"I don't know, did you go swimming or have Heyfever?" he asked returning to his seat.

"No, well yes I went swimming a few days ago" she admitted, "I always came first in the school gala's especially for underwater races…"

"Do you have any common sense whatsoever?" Martin interrupted, "You have just demonstrated the perfect symptoms of stupidity. Obviously you're eyes cannot adjust to the small dosage of chlorine in the water, therefore they see it as a foreign substance causing swelling and redness as a defence!"

"Oh" she said in realisation.

"Now that's the consultation over. Goodbye Mrs Timmons!" growled Martin, "Waste of time this village is!"

…..

"No, well he hasn't been the same since she's left" Pauline stated on the phone to Al, "I know she only went to Dorset for time to think, but seriously she's been gone for over three weeks now."

Martin marched into the waiting room and Pauline immediately put down the phone.

"Pauline do some work" Martin ordered, "Stop gossiping and at least send off the lab requests"

"Doc" she said with a concerned look, "How are you feeling?"

Martin looked round and saw there was a waiting room full of patients. He glared back at Pauline.

"Next patient!" he called and marched back off into his consulting room.

….

Martin sat at the kitchen table as just finished his meal. He was intently looking out the front window at the school. Recently he had noticed that Mrs Wallis, the deputy head had taken Louisa's place for the time being.

At that thought, his heart sank knowing that Louisa may have left for good without telling him. Continuing staring at the plain white building that genuinely meant nothing, but a school to others, however for Martin reminded him of the woman he loved more than anything in the world. The one he had just let go without a debate.

The day after the most humiliating day that he had ever embarked, Martin decided to stay indoors and not answer the door to any of the nosey locals who had nothing better to do.

He considered that Louisa did too and he didn't want to approach her, but instead give her space just like he needed. Watching her walk down the hill in her white wedding dress, thinking that he had lost her forever was the most regretful thing he had ever done.

He read the letter over again, trying to grasp what it all meant, the words wouldn't make a correct sentence no matter how many times he looked over it.

That evening Joan came in to tell him that Louisa had gone to Dorset to be alone. Martin thought that she wouldn't come back, but he knew that her cottage still stood with furniture inside and there wasn't a 'For Sale' or 'For Rent' sign been put up.

Everyday from there on he always secretly peeped in through the window when he walked passed, to check if anybody was there or not. Not being able to see Louisa was becoming unbearable, he wanted her to return so he could watch her from a distance.

As he sat now, three weeks later, at the table alone he saw just how Portwenn really was to him. The village was dull despite the rolling hills and deep blue sea; it was quiet, there was no sound of her voice and above all it meant nothing to him. There was no reason to carry on staying there, there was no reason to put up with the nuisance of stupid patients who moaned all the time, and there was nothing to look forward to. It was all gone now that Louisa had.

To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not** own anything. Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures.

Chapter Two: Winter In Weymouth

Weymouth had the most idyllic coastline in Dorset. The beach was curved in a bay shape with a widened view of the open sea. Usually the sand was barely visible; it was always packed with people and rides. Punch and Judy always had a large crowd of children sitting watching and giggling at the silly jokes, hotdog stands generally had queues of people waiting for their orders. Often the displaying of sand sculptures attracted the interest of tourists.

However during the winter, Weymouth looked totally different. There were still a lot of people around, but there wasn't a lot going on. Now that it was November the wind was forceful and icy cold making the popular town unusually quiet. The beach only had a handful of people walking their dogs up and down. Nobody was interested in that side of things with the weather. The few holidaymakers had gone to museums or historical buildings to enjoy their time.

Louisa sighed as she gazed out from her balcony. She was too surprised seeing Weymouth so peaceful as when she had came before there was thousands of people strolling around.

The hotel was located on the sea front, having a spectacular view of the surroundings. Looking around she spotted a young couple playing around, splashing water at each other and then laughing. She smiled sadly in reminder that (although very doubtful), it could have been her and Martin. They could be experiencing marriage life as newlyweds, if only she didn't walk down the hill. Louisa shook her knowing that it wasn't her to blame.

The sea breeze swept passed her making her shut her eyes. Listening to the seagulls and waves crashing reminded her of home. Louisa thought herself as a hypocrite, teaching children all the time to have courage and determination to set things right and correct mistakes, however she was too frightened to go home and face Martin along with the village.

It had been too long now. She was faced with a decision that wasn't easy. Either stay away and never return to Portwenn or go home and get on with work setting things right again. She needed to prove that she was capable of doing the right thing.

She thought for a minute until she knew what she wanted.

"It's time to go home" she said turning round and going back into the hotel suite.

She was lucky enough to have a friend that owned a hotel in Weymouth. After explaining everything to Jodie, she was more than happy to allow Louisa to stay there until she felt it time to go back home.

Louisa began to take her clothes out of the drawers and fold them into her suitcase.

….

"Louisa, good morning" Jodie said smiling whilst tidying up the front desk.

"Jo" Louisa said, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course" Jodie stopped what she was doing and lead Louisa into a her office and shutting the door behind.

"Well, I've been thinking" Louisa began.

"Yes?"

"I need to return home" she said, "Its not fair on you, plus you'll be closing soon, but also I've left Mrs Wallis to run the school. The Nativity play will be starting preparation soon and I need to be organising it."

"OK, so you're just going back for the Nativity play?" Jodie raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"There is nothing else you need to do?"

Louisa looked down and nodded. Jodie hugged her tightly.

"I do need to sort things out with Martin" Louisa said as they parted, "We need to talk. I can't just hide forever"

"I know" Jodie smiled sympathetically.

"I've made my decision, but Holly offered me a place at a private school in London" Louisa sighed.

"No!" Jodie shook her head, "To be honest, I've never been too keen on Holly myself. She'll only treat you like a servant; you know that! London is too busy for a country girl like you and me" She turned serious and looked straight at her, "Louisa you need to sort everything out. Imagine keeping this bottled up forever. Just start things off slowly and it will be fine. Can you trust me?"

"I suppose" she smiled, "I could say Holly has changed actually. That time when she came to visit, she was a lot snobbier than I remember"

Louisa realised moving to London wasn't going to be a good career move nor was it going to be like the London that is presented on TV. It only made sense now to go back to Portwenn, which was her village.

"There you go!" Jodie said, "See, the grass isn't greener on the other side!"

"Thank you Jodie"

They hugged again and Louisa knew that she could escape here anytime if she wanted to.

"I'll sort a train out in the morning"

"Yes, alright" Jodie said and squeezed her hand, "Promise you won't lose contact though"

"Of course I won't" Louisa replied with a grateful smile.

…

In the hotel room, Louisa was getting all of her belongings ready and trying to think of what to say to the person she needed to talk to most.

"Martin, hello?" Louisa practised, "Hello Martin? No… erm… How are you? Oh come on Louisa! It's Martin, but that's it, it's Martin"

Louisa didn't know how to begin. It was Martin, so obviously it would be awkward. She pondered on his reaction, will he be delighted or annoyed about her coming back. He may have moved on, forgotten about it all.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes praying that everything was going to be smooth.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arrival

Martin made his way to Mrs Tishell's to finally collect the surgical gloves he had pestered Pauline all week to get, but never actually remembered to.

"I forgot," she said after Martin had asked her again.

"This is the fifth time I've asked you!" he glared, "I do not appreciate your irresponsible attitude"

"Sorry, I'll go and get them"

"No, it's a waste of time, I'll go to collect them myself" he said grumpily and stormed out of the surgery.

Now he found himself having to walk to the other side of the village because of Pauline, which he wasn't at all delighted about.

Making his way passed the school he looked away, trying to forget the memory that the building gave away. It didn't get easier as he approached Louisa's cottage, still quiet and lifeless. When was she coming back? Was the question he had asked himself, but after nearly a month he figured it was never.

He looked out of the corner of his eye through the window and saw that her furniture still stood how he remembered. The table stood near the back of the room overlooking the sea, the sofa was arranged the same as usual, suddenly Martin realised that he was now stood still in the middle of the road, staring obviously through the window. He was quickly aware and continued to the chemist, not wanting to look back as the memories of their engagement period flooded back.

….

Louisa waved to Jodie as she left the hotel with two suitcases in either hand. She mouthed the words 'Thank You' before starting to walk. The floor had a layer of ice on the surface, which was very slippery. She tried to balance, as she didn't want to return to Portwenn having to see Martin for a medical reason.

Whilst on the journey to train station, Louisa took one last look at the scenery of Weymouth, remembering the times when she came down here with her Mother and Father, before they separated. She smiled as she recalled the number times her Mother panicked about her not having enough suntan lotion.

She came back to reality, took a deep breath and headed into the station. It was quiet and ghostly with only a few people on the train that she wanted to board. At least she could sit and read in silence.

"The train to Truro will be leaving in two minutes from platform two" the announcement echoed through the building.

Louisa quickly got on and found a seat by the window. She took out her book 'Fingers In My Pockets' which she hadn't had much time to read as she spent most of the break crying or trying to think of all the things that went wrong. Trying not to blame anyone, but to come to a reason that she wouldn't make Martin happy. She believed that she would be in the way and that he wouldn't like her to try and get him to be more like her.

Trying to focus seemed impossible; the thought of Martin kept reappearing. All she could do was sit back and wait.

….

Wednesday was drawing to an end at the surgery after a busy day with patients having stand and complain. Martin couldn't retain his frustration, especially as villagers were being rather noisy as they talked, well gossiped, to each other.

"The next one is Mrs Timmons" Pauline told Martin.

"Right come through" he sighed not looking forward to her consultation. At least she was the last one.

Mrs Timmons again walked slowly into the room and carefully placed herself on the seat.

"What is it this time?" Martin sighed.

"Well, I think I may have esthma" Mrs Timmons said looking down at her hands.

"Do you?"

"Yes, look!" she said pointing to a small spot on her hand.

"Well I'm afraid you'll need surgery for that" Martin said sarcastically.

"Really, oh no!" Mrs Timmons gasped looking intently at the spot, that was just visible.

"No, Mrs Timmons that is just a spot, probably caused by a insect bite or irritation!" Martin sighed, "I think you are a hypochondriac, worrying about a spot is really stupid"

"So there is nothing wrong?" she asked.

"No, apart from that you are wasting time" Martin said, "Now go!"

She stood up and walked out.

"Stupid villagers" Martin mumbled, "Don't see why I'm still here"

…

Louisa got off the train with her belongings and headed out of the station to get a taxi.

She scanned the line of taxis until she spotted the Portwenn local company. Tommy was sitting in his car with the engine running, on the side of the door was writing saying: 'Tommy's Taxis' in big lettering and underneath 'Winner of two competitions"

"Tommy" Louisa said through the window.

He looked up in surprise, "Miss Glasson?" he smiled, "So you haven't left then?"

"No" she shook her head and smiled.

"Well, do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"Yes please."

He got out and put her suitcases into the boot of the car.

…..

On the way home, Tommy was talking nonsense and Louisa was easily sent into a daydream about Martin and their wedding.

She was getting nervous, as they got closer to the village. As soon as she spotted the sea, she knew they were only ten minutes away from Portwenn.

"Yes" Louisa said not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"My Susie was wondering where you were" Tommy chuckled, "You're her favourite teacher. I'd say she learnt a lot since she's been in your class"

Louisa laughed slightly, "Well thank you. I am hoping to return to work this week"

"My wife was hoping you were coming back soon"

"Did she say how Mrs Wallis was doing with taking my place?" Louisa asked concerned.

"No, she didn't mention it" Tommy said.

The welcome notice to the village made Louisa's heart begin to race. She didn't know whether to call in at the surgery to tell Martin that she'd arrived or just go home.

There were too many decisions, but the time was running out.

"Where do you want dropping off?" asked Tommy.

"Erm…" Louisa hastily said, "Just at the top of Roscarrock Hill would be fine, thank you Tommy"

The taxi stopped and Louisa noticed that the surgery was closed being that it was now half six in the evening.

Tommy handed over her suitcases and she handed him the money. He reduced the prices since Louisa taught his daughter and worked with his wife.

After Tommy drove off, Louisa made the decision to knock on Martin's surgery door. She walked round the back and saw the light on in the kitchen. The temperature was dropping rapidly as the night drew in and she hoped that she could quickly say hello and return home.

She knocked gently on the door. Louisa took a deep breath as she saw a large figure head towards it ready to open.

Martin opened the door wondering who it could be and he instantly spotted that it was a woman and younger than Joan. He was hoping that it wasn't Mrs Timmons panicking about another minor symptom.

"Louisa" he gasped widening his eyes at the surprise. His heart stopped at the sight of the woman he hadn't seen for what felt like centuries.

"Martin" Louisa replied softly.

"Erm… where… when did you?" he stuttered trying to find the correct sentence.

Louisa blushed and gave a small smile.

"Tommy dropped me off here" she said and bit her bottom lip.

"This evening?" he asked and though '_Stupid idiot! Of course it was just now otherwise she wouldn't have suitcases in her hand! Where has she been?'_

"Yes" she said lifting her hand to show that she had her belongings with her, "I thought it would be best to tell you that I am back, before the gossiping starts"

Martin hadn't changed. Still well groomed, in a suit, short hair and the same expression.

"Where have you been?" he asked having not felt the freezing temperature outside.

Louisa looked even more stunning than he remembered. Same white smile and brunette hair. Also the same polite manner and determination to not let things carry on forever. Coming back, talking straight to him first without even going back home showed the type of person she really was. The Louisa that he had fell in love with was still there, she hadn't just gone straight back to normality and work, she came and told him that she was back, to let him know she was going to be around again.

"I went to Weymouth. To sort, well… think about some things" she explained.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Martin began and then stopped.

"Yes…I better get home" Louisa said beginning to walk away.

"Yes, right…" Martin nodded still in shock to see she was standing there.

He watched as she smiled and went out of sight. He shut the door and walked to the front window to watch her walk down the hill, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The sun rose over the small village, which in a matter of time was about to hear the latest gossip that would cheer people up.

The atmosphere was different; it seemed lighter, but then again lonely. Martin certainly was glad to see Louisa and knowing she was alright, but then again he still wondered how awkward it would be spending every day not wanting bump into her in case it would turn out wrong.

He turned on the kettle and prepared his morning coffee whilst looking at the trees through the window. He sighed and cleared his mind ready for the day. He also began to think of surgery and how much he missed it.

…

Louisa approached her office early before school started. She sat down at her desk and looked around to see if anything had been moved, but it looked like Mrs Wallis had kept everything the way it was.

She opened her diary to the last time she used it and stared as she read:

_**October 10**__**th**__**: **_

_**Staff Meeting at 6:30pm**_

_**Dinner with Martin xxx Hopefully he doesn't mind it being late!**_

_**Two days to go…. So excited!**_

Louisa closed her eyes and swallowed before turning to the pages to the correct date.

It was upsetting to know that the excitement she felt for the day was all gradually dissolving as the time drew nearer. The wedding disaster was replaying over and over again and the element of regret was somewhat present, but not truly revealed.

She wondered if it was going to be too weird to communicate with him anymore and she didn't want it to be that way. She thought that maybe being in the village wasn't such a good idea after all.

…

"I'm sure I just saw…. No, must have been a mistake" Pauline mumbled to herself as she was walking down Roscarrock Hill with Al on her lunch break.

"What?" Al asked looking around.

"Nothing, it was just me" Pauline said.

Al opened the door to the café looking behind him to see what he had missed and then shook his head as he realised he was becoming as nosey as Pauline.

….

"Sorry I'm late Doc!" Pauline shouted as she strolled into the kitchen, "Its funny I thought I saw Miss Glasson earlier on, on break duty at school"

She smiled to herself and looked up when she didn't hear a reply.

Martin frowned at her and walked off.

"Is she back?" Pauline asked herself and ran into the waiting room to ring Al.

…

The day was finally at an end at around five o'clock for Louisa. She braced herself to walk home in public already guessing that the staff would have already told everybody anyhow.

"Miss Glasson, nice to see you back!" called Bert, "I thought I heard that you were back"

"Hello Bert" Louisa smiled, "I thought you would have heard earlier, gossip tends to spread faster round here"

"Oh I know, Pauline thought she saw you earlier" Bert explained, "I hope you're OK"

"Yes I'm fine thank you, must get doing some marking," she said raising a bag full of books.

"Right yes, I better get back to my business" Bert chuckled in his amusement and walked off in the other direction.

Louisa smiled and headed to her cottage. She was delighted that Bert pretended that nothing happened. He was always the main one who was genuine around Portwenn and wouldn't bring up what had happened.

However passing villagers who kept staring at her and then whispering made her think her reason of not choosing to move away permanently. Maybe London, where she could be like everybody else and not being known to exist to the people who lived there, was more of a good opportunity. She wouldn't have to act like she was doing fine, but could actually look miserable (which was how she felt) and not be noticed.

Louisa opened her cottage door to rethink her plans.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Back To Reality

Louisa arrived at school promptly at eight o'clock in the morning with a load of forms and paperwork that needed to be organised due to her lengthy absence.

Entering her office the following day the wierd feeling that she was back came again.

After a good check, Louisa put her folders onto a separate table and walked over to her desk to sit down and begin from where she had left off. However, a glimpse of something stopped her, her posture immediately was taken from looking happy and stable back to just after the wedding disaster. As she went through her school diary she accidentally landed on a date that gave her horrible memories.

She gasped as she took in consideration what that date meant to her and began to read the small message that had been written over a month ago:

_Dear Diary,_

_I know this isn't really a diary, more like a calendar of orders, which I need to fulfil since I have got one of the important roles as headmistress of the village. I suppose it sort of feels like royalty, however Martin and I aren't exactly Prince William and Kate Middleton! – Wait until I mention that to him. _

_Back to where I began. Well tomorrow will be my wedding day – our wedding day. After such a wait all the complications of not knowing how much we meant to each other, we will finally show what our inner emotions truly swirl around in one another's hearts. I cannot wait! The excitement is rushing through me as I sit here at my teaching desk for the last time as Miss Louisa Glasson and will return a very happy Mrs Louisa Ellingham_ –

Louisa stopped there, she allowed her tears to roll down her face. The feelings had overcome how much she wanted to marry Martin as she explored the days leading up to the wedding again.

She had too many written notes made to try and get rid of the memories. She had written a lot for keep sake and reflection for years to come, but it was all bearing too much.

…

Martin was in his surgery consulting with patients, giving them his diagnosis and all the regular things he did on a usual Tuesday morning.

"Next patient!" He shouted for the umpteenth time.

As he waited, he had the advantage to think what he was going to do next. The morning had been filled with memories and thoughts about Louisa, but where was he going now. She was back, which was one thing, but there was an unknown obstacle that he just didn't know how to avoid. His grumpy personality was probably the main point, however there was still another blockade to prevent them from ever having a 'normal' conversation again. He just didn't understand how to approach it and treat it, even if he was used to this method everyday as a doctor.

He was interrupted by an elderly woman waddling in as best she could. She looked very fragile and appeared to be around her early ninties. Martin got up and led her over to the chair at which all his patients sat.

"Right then Mrs…" he looked at the patient notes and continued, "Samuels"

Before he got chance to say any more, she managed to look up from her normal bent structure and say, "Your wife has come back then?"

She seemed confused, but interested in the answer.

"My wife?" Martin questioned and then realised what she meant, "Well, in any case it is none of your business thank you very much and if you have come to gossip I suggest that you leave right away."

"Fine I will then" she said struggling to get up, "I was just trying to be…"

"No, no, I don't understand why this village likes to make assumptions about mine and Miss Glasson's personal life!" he grumbled and watched as she opened the door to find the whole waiting room looking through to him.

Martin stood up and glared at all the patients: "I mean it, if you have come to gossip then you can do that out of my surgery" and then stormed back into his room to try and remain calm for his next patient.

…

All the staff had seen Louisa now and also many questions were raised, but she ignored them or changed the subject.

During lunchtime she stayed in her office to eat, obviously knowing what the topic was in the staff room, it didn't interest her to sit their while others secretly whispered or said awful things about Martin, which were often: "Grumpy so and so" or "I saw him the other day, didn't care one bit at what was wrong with me". She knew that these were all exaggerations to what really happened.

The previous day, she bumped into various villagers who were saying the same thing and now hearing it at school as well was just becoming too much for her.

There was a knock at the door and in came Mrs Wallis with a polite smile.

"Hello" Louisa said forcing a smile.

"Miss Glasson" she started and sat down on one of the chairs opposite, "I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need anything"

Louisa bit her bottom lip and then said, "Thank you, but I'm fine, actually I feel a lot better now that I am back here. Apart from all the gossip and nasty comments, I think I'll get back to my normal self soon"

"Right" Mrs Wallis drew in a deep breath, "Its just I noticed a couple of times that you…well…. I don't know, maybe need a rest?"

"No, no" Louisa shook her head, "I don't, all I need is for everybody to treat me as though nothing has happened"

"We are aren't we?" she asked confused.

Louisa placed her hand on her head and then answered, "Not really, I don't think I can enter the staff room for a few days and I can't really talk to anyone"

"What do you mean? We are all here for you" Mrs Wallis stated and was stubborn enough to ignore what Louisa was trying to get across.

"It doesn't matter" she said returning to her computer to write up the letter to confirm the OFSTED inspection, "I need to get back to this, thank you… Mrs Wallis"

Louisa didn't look at her again and as headmistress she had the sort of authority to order her other teachers around. Mrs Wallis obediently got up and let herself out ready to go and tell the others that it wasn't worth trying to help, as Louisa wouldn't accept it.

She instantly felt guilty for talking to one of her best colleagues like that, but the village didn't understand. Louisa and Martin's relationship had a missing gap, which both didn't know themselves what it was. They were right for each other most certainly and it frustrated Louisa that they couldn't be with or without one another.

…

Portwenn Primary School finished around twenty-past three in the afternoon and Louisa had nothing to wait around for, so she thought that she would go home and finish off all the work she needed to do.

The village was already nearly dark and the temperatures were below freezing.

Mrs Lamb was putting up Christmas lights in the front window and Mr King was polishing off his car in his driveway. Louisa took in the events as she passed.

Martin was heading in the opposite direction with his medical bag in his hand; he slowed as he saw Louisa looking in her handbag for her keys.

He knew he had to say something, he stuttered for a few seconds, before walking up to her.

"Louisa" he mumbled.

She looked up and froze. The dim-lit road was difficult for her to focus on Martin's face.

"Martin" she gasped.

"Are you alright?" he asked frowning at her unorganised set of books and folders in her arms.

"Fine… thank you" she nodded politely.

The awkwardness grew as the silence lasted.

"Good" he said, "You returned to your job"

"Yes, yes" she nodded.

Again, they stood looking at each other until Louisa spoke.

"Right, I must get on" she said, "A lot of preparation for Christmas"

"Yes… a lot of patient notes to be sorted by then" he paused and then strode off with his shoulders tall.

Louisa watched after him, her heart beaming as she stared at his figure, which was vanishing up the hill.

She sighed and then allowed herself in to the warmth of the inside where she could once again let her emotions be known by crying.

Authors Note: Sorry! If you read this before it was updated then I wrote about the first day at school for Louisa, but then realised that was chapter four! I feel like a complete fool, so I am sorry... this is the second day after her return! I've been tried lately - I always have an excuse! Sorry, luckily it wasnt as if I had to re-write the chapter! Thank you...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Farewell

Louisa sat down at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. She stared at all the books she had to mark and without realising she wasn't thinking of that, but the moment that had just occurred outside her cottage. Martin had actually approached her, which meant he probably did still have feelings for her, however the awkwardness was there. It was in the way of them ever being together ever again.

She sighed as she opened the page of a Maths book and began ticking or crossing the answers.

…

Martin shuddered the cold off as he entered the surgery. Going into the kitchen he noticed that it was empty. Obviously it was empty, but what he realised was that not just only was the surgery empty of patients, but empty of love and happiness.

Louisa was no longer interested and he had no reason to be here anymore.

He picked up his mobile phone and dialled the number to Chris Parsons.

"Chris" he said as the phone was answered, "Its Doctor Ellingham, sorry it's a bit late, I was wondering if there was a placement for surgery at Imperial college…. Yes, thank you"

He put down the phone and sat down. Had he just made mistake?

…..

The following morning, Martin was talking to Chris Parsons in his consulting room.

"So, you definitely want to move back to surgery" Chris said, his appearance a look of surprise.

"Yes" Martin nodded sternly.

"What about your blood phobia?" Chris asked leaning forward intriguingly.

"I will work on it," said Martin frowning and looking in a different direction to hide his embarrassment.

"You're sure?" Chris said.

"Definitely, I can't stay in this village forever" Marin sighed.

"Right, OK" Chris replied, "I will go away and see what there is"

"Good"

….

"Year Five will you please be quiet!" Louisa warned the class of ten year olds sitting in front of her, "I know it's nearly the Christmas holidays, but please you don't need to raise the noise level!"

She watched over them while they returned to their work and she went back to filling in forms for the new applicants that had already applied for the following year.

The feeling of being down constantly was not appealing. She didn't like the fact that whenever she looked over to Martin's surgery the feelings of love washed over her. Now, sitting in the classroom witnessing laughter and friendship between the young children made her realise that she should be the same, she shouldn't go on sulking everyday because she missed her chance, it just wasn't acceptable – not for her profession.

….

A month passed, Christmas had been and gone. Martin spending most of his with his Aunt Joan and Louisa managing to see her friends.

It was one January Monday morning when Martin had a phone call.

"Chris, good to hear from you" he said, "There's a place? Good… yes… I went to see Doctor Milligan just before Christmas and just finishing my course of therapy…. Improved… yes… two weeks! Yes, I will be able to… good… thank you"

He put the phone down and looked around his surgery. He needed to move forward, he couldn't stay like this. London was a place where nobody looked into the feelings of others, that's what he needed.

…

"So what about Louisa?" Joan asked over a cup of tea as they sat in her kitchen, "You can't just leave!" 

"I haven't spoken to her since that awkward evening over six weeks ago" Martin explained, "I need to move on, if I just stay here nothing will be to any use for me. I want to get out of here"

Joan's face dropped and she put her cup down, "I understand Martin, but I think you may regret this. Louisa is the only one woman that you have ever had feelings like this over. The wedding was a disaster only because it was rushed, if you gave her time then you never know"

"No, Auntie Joan, I hear what you mean, but when I look at Louisa she turns her head away from me, for example when we pass in the street" he stated, "If I have to watch her everyday knowing that we may never be together again, I just don't know how I will cope"

"Oh Marty" Joan said placing her hand on top of his, "I know"

"So, I will still visit you occasionally, its not like you will never see me again" Martin said, "When I get chance I will drive down here"

"I hope so" Joan smiled.

They drank their cup of tea together and Joan mentioned some passed memories of when Martin used to visit when he was younger and they enjoyed one of their lasts times together.

…..

"He's moving to London?" Louisa gasped as she stood in the doorway of the staff room overhearing the conversations of the staff.

"You've only just heard" Mrs Wallis said watching Louisa's expression.

"Yes, why…when did he decide this?" Louisa asked heartbrokenly.

"Two weeks ago, he's moving tomorrow" Mrs Wallis said, "I think most people were told not to tell you"

"What!" Louisa said feeling the urge to cry desperately/

"Oh don't worry, there are many more people out there" Mrs Wallis reassured.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me personally" Louisa said to herself, "I can't believe nobody told me! In a village like this where I have been here forever, nobody had the courage to let me know!" she stormed of into her office where she shut the door and went straight over to the telephone and dialled the surgery number.

"Hello Pauline" she said softly.

"Hello Miss Glasson" Pauline said cheerfully and in the background was Martin barking orders around.

"Is Martin there?" Louisa asked bracing herself

"One second… Doc! Doc!" Pauline shouted and then returned, "Sorry, he's rather busy at the moment may I take a message" 

Louisa stopped and then said, "Tell him… goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Pauline asked, but before she got an answer Louisa put the phone down and allowed herself to cry once again in her office.

….

"Don't drive too fast I have valuables in there!" Martin shouted at the removal company.

"Marty, I'm so glad I caught you, its not right to leave without a goodbye!" Joan said breathlessly as she hurried up the steps.

"Goodbye" Martin smiled slightly and hugged his aunt before he had to leave.

"Did you get Louisa's message?" Joan asked

"What message?" Martin said confused.

"She gave it to Pauline"

"Well then obviously I haven't got it!" Martin sighed.

"She said goodbye," Joan said and instantly Martin's face became a reflection of grief.

He nodded and pulled himself together.

"Tell her that I am sorry and that I too wish her the best" Martin said before walking to his car unable to say farewell to his aunt because of emotions.

"I will" Joan said as she watched her nephew drive off up the hill off to his new job in London, never to return again.

In the years that came after, Louisa got the message from Joan, but nothing could be done. Martin was in London as a surgeon forever now.

She stayed in Portwenn as a Head Teacher, still regretting a number of times that she allowed this to happened, but eventually found another person who she loved and married. Fortunately, for Louisa she gave birth to a healthy baby boy just two years after marrying Joseph and named their son Matthew. She never heard of Martin again, but told stories of the great doctor who used to work in the surgery on the hill, however never revealed the love that was once shared with that doctor.

On the other hand, Martin was comfortable in his apartment alone. He reflected on the times that he once shared with Louisa and the moments of luck he once called it when he managed to have those moments.

He too didn't hear of her again, but managed to remind himself of that fairytale woman whenever he looked into the picture of the village that was hanging in his living room above the fireplace, so that it was very noticeable.

THE END

Authors Note: Thank you if you have followed my long process of writing 'Just Friends' and sorry that it is short. I am working on a new story at the moment, which I hope most people will enjoy and hopefully that it will be successful!

Sorry that this was a sad ending, I thought that tying in the purpose of the ending to Series 4 was a reasonable idea? It might not be, but because I am so looking forward to putting my new story up on FanFiction I couldn't wait to finish this one.

Thanks again for all the reviews and participation into reading this story!


End file.
